


balcony

by fiddle_stix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/pseuds/fiddle_stix
Summary: short malec drabble





	

This was the time that Magnus liked best. When the world around him calmed down, blanketed in darkness. When he could sit and watch the world at it's best. His cat curled on his lap, a small smile gracing his lips. 

It had been years, but his name still made the warlock's heart hurt. Years since his heart had been torn from him, years since he had stepped foot outside his apartment. Years since they had sat together on the balcony, enjoying the silence.

Magnus knew he owed it to Alec to at least go outside, so he did. Every-night.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is


End file.
